Anything for Friendship
by Fullmetal-Alchemist1uk
Summary: Naruto believes he is willing to do anything to bring Sasuke back. Sasuke wants to see exactly how far Naruto will go. SasuNaru NONCON. Originally written for the Livejournal Naruto Kink Meme.


**Title**: Anything for Friendship

**Author**: Fullmetal-Alchemist1uk/uchiha_naruto on LJ

**Summary**: Naruto believes he is willing to do anything to get Sasuke back. Sasuke wants to see exactly how far Naruto will go. Originally written for the LJ Naruto kink meme.

**Rating/Warnings**: hard R, **NONCON**

**Disclaimer**: I am not Kishimoto-sensei. Lucky for everyone else, I have no rights to Naruto, or any characters involved.

"Please..Sasuke..."

Naruto stared at the Uchiha, panting hard. Even going into Sage Mode hadn't helped him beat Sasuke as easily as he would've hoped. Every thing he used in battle it seemed his former best friend had the advantage, thanks to those damn crimson eyes. The blond brushed his hair out of his eyes. At some point during the fight he had lost his hitai-ate, but obviously he couldn't just drop this and go in search of it.

"Please..you're my friend, you know I won't let you get away from me again! I'll do anything to get you back!" Naruto said, eyes now fading back to blue as his Sage chakra finally disappeared.

Sasuke merely stared at him coolly, as if he was still wondering exactly why the Jinchuuriki was trying so hard, why he was willing to follow Sasuke into the darkness. His eyes slid up and down the blond's body. It was not because the sturdy, tanned and seemingly unstoppable body fascinated him, even now, despite his vow to cut their bond. It was purely to gauge his opponent's remaining strength, that was all. And Naruto, he realised, was strong in a way he hadn't been before. It thrilled Sasuke to know his rival had kept walking forward, to gain his own strength.

He couldn't quite contain a faint smirk as he finally deactivated the Sharingan, coal black eyes still studying Naruto carefully.

"...Anything, Naruto?" Before the blond knew what was happened, Sasuke was right in front of him, just like at their first reunion not too long ago. One arm slid around Naruto, and he leaned forward so that he could whisper into his ear. "Prove it."

Naruto pulled back out of the grip to stare at Sasuke, unable to stop his eyes from lighting up, presuming that Sasuke meant he would be willing to go back home with Naruto as long as the blond teen proved he was good enough to beat the Uchiha's challenge.

"Heh, I will then! What you want me to do?" he replied, smiling hopefully at his friend. Oh, how Sakura would be pleased when he won and Sasuke came back home willingly!

"Then..idiot, I want you to bend over," Sasuke murmured, grip tightening on Naruto's shoulder and pulling him back close. "I want you, so I'll have you. You said you'd do anything, right, Naruto? Then bend over and let me fuck you senseless. Prove to me that you won't bend your words and do it."

"..." Bright blue eyes widened and instinctively Naruto pushed Sasuke away, staring at him as if he was crazy. He loved Sasuke, he really did. The Uchiha was his best friend, his rival, his reason to get stronger. But..not like that. He liked girls, and if he was honest the thought of a guy..well he didn't like it, especially if it concerned him. "..What? Sasuke, you moron, quit joking around. What's the real challenge?"

Too fast for Naruto to react in time, Sasuke gripped the blond's arm and twisted it painfully behind his back, forcing the blond to his knees.

"Shut up, Naruto. Don't fight, and I'll make it good for you. If you act like your usual stupid self...well I hope that fox of yours can heal you quickly." He mused about using the Sharingan to suppress, to make Naruto hurt, and hurt and not be able to forget. Perhaps finally then the blond would understand at least some of the pain Sasuke felt, Itachi and then Konoha's betrayal.

Naruto growled, turning his head to glare at Sasuke. "What do you think you're doing? Lemme go otherwise I'll kick your ass!"

Sasuke's smirk merely grew as he sent a low current of Chidori down his arm, eyes glinting with growing lust and amusement at the teen's hiss of pain. Suddenly, he gripped Naruto's hair with his free arm, pushing the blond completely to the ground and holding him down with his own body, slamming Naruto's head to the ground to stun him long enough that he could grab the boy's other arm with his and pin them above the Jinchuuriki's head. It aroused him, to think he could have such power over Naruto, even knowing how deadly his former friend had become.

Naruto struggled against the vice like grip on his arms, horrified that he could feel the Uchiha's growing arousal starting to rub against his lower back. "Get the hell off me, jerk!" he growled, just wanting one moment, just one, before he could use a seal or bust out Rasengan to show the smug bastard how stupid he was to even think of such things. The higher voltage of electricity coursing through him then made him yelp in a mixture of surprise and pain.

"Shut up Naruto," that annoyingly cold voice taunted him from above and behind. Naruto growled again, but the hand sliding up his jacket made him pause in surprise. That icy cold hand curling possessively, eagerly up his spine, not caring about Naruto's objections. Suddenly, there was the sound of steel, and Naruto could only scream at the agony of Kusanagi slicing through his hands, pinning them to the ground.

"I warned you," Sasuke said, eying Naruto with growing desire and cruel delight at the power he had over the Jinchuuriki. He licked his lips, shivering at that. It made him smirk, to finally, and completely be so obviously stronger than the dead last. Now it was Sasuke's turn to dominate him, to prove to Naruto his ideas of being Sasuke's equal, that he was strong enough to convince the Uchiha to return to Konoha, were only ever dreams.

"I warned you, Naruto. Submit to me, acknowledge me as your superior..and I might make it good for you," he murmured, pressing against Naruto to nuzzle against the blond's shoulder with mock affection. Despite the agony of his hands being pinned by the sword Naruto couldn't stop a snort of derision.

"You're such a jerk, Sasuke! I'll never admit to that, because I know it ain't true!"

The Uchiha shrugged. "Have it your way then." His hand went to Naruto's hips, pushing the teen up enough so he could slip his hand down the front of his pants, curling it around the boy's cock and roughly stroking it. Sasuke grunted as he rocked against Naruto, smirking as he felt his own growing arousal rubbing against Naruto's lower back.

Naruto could only moan at the unwanted pleasure, the shame of it burning him as his body responded to the Uchiha's touch. He shivered and writhed, eyes sliding half shut, the pleasure warring with the pain of his pinned arms. He stilled for a moment as he felt Sasuke's own cock pressing against him, feeling a twist of revulsion. He didn't want this, no matter how good and skilled the hand curled around his member felt.

Sasuke could only smirk, knowing he had won an important victory over his rival. But the sounds the other teen was making was too delicious, and it only made his arousal ache harder. He decided it was enough and he let go of Naruto's cock, one hand going to pull down the Jinchuuriki's pants, other impatiently tugging his own down. It wasn't long before his vicious grip transferred to Naruto's hips, hoisting the boy's ass into the air as Sasuke suddenly penetrated him violently, unable to stop a groan at the unprepared tightness, so painful even for him. It was almost enough to make him lose his erection, but the thought that he was buried balls deep in Naruto, that annoying, noisy, clumsy moron who somehow, gained power to at least pretend he was a rival for Sasuke helped him. He began to thrust, grimacing slightly as the resistance the teen's body was giving him.

Before he could stop himself, Naruto cried out at the agony of being taken so suddenly and so painfully, Sasuke's cock burning his insides even more than the forced pleasure he had felt earlier. He whimpered, tightening around Sasuke's arousal without thinking, eyes closing at the unbelievable agony he felt. And he couldn't understand it, why Sasuke would want to hurt him like this, why..forcing himself on Naruto had any appeal for Sasuke.

"Naruto," the Uchiha murmured, grip painful on Naruto's hips as he thrust into the blond, Sharingan activating to analyse the scene completely, every twitch and movement either of them made. "..Naruto, you are dead tight, moron. I would've thought you would give yourself to the first person who appeared to have an interest. Are you..a virgin?" That was also something that appealed to Sasuke, that he was marking Naruto as his own, that no-one would touch Naruto without realising he had been fucked by Sasuke first. That made his smirk widened and he suddenly thrust harder into Naruto, biting back a groan of pleasure as he could feel the tight hole slowly, eventually begin to loosen enough to make it pleasurable. For Sasuke, at least.

Naruto didn't answer, shuddering as he thought to draw breath. His eyes closed as he felt Sasuke moving in him, violating him without care. And he couldn't understand why. Sasuke was supposed to be his friend, his rival, his god damn brother.

Sasuke didn't care, intoxicated by the power he felt as he took his pleasure from Naruto, driving deep into the Jinchuuriki without a moment's pause. The teen was bleeding, he could tell by the growing slickness of Naruto's insides, the way each thrust started to sound wetter than the last. It was slowly driving him wild, to know he could dominate and subdue Naruto, of all people, so much.

"Sas..uke...why?" Naruto managed to gasp out, fingers digging into the dirt as Sasuke slammed into him. It hurt him, and he felt humilated that he had been bested so easily by the Uchiha that he could be raped.

"..Why not, moron? You've..ngh..got such a tight ass..who wouldn't want to have it?" he replied, pace building as he penetrated Naruto with abandon, hips pistoning as he rammed into the blond.

"And what's wrong..Naruto? You said..mm..you'd do anything to get me back.." His crimson eyes started to spin as he watched Naruto, the heat building within him at how powerful it felt, to simply do as he pleased with the dead last. "...You should've realised that..anything...could include spreading your legs for me." He smirked cruelly before he couldn't contain a low moan of pleasure, savouring every little movement and sound.

The end came far too quickly, at least to Sasuke, that he couldn't contain it any longer and he had to reach his climax, groaning as he slammed his hips against Naruto's ass, grunting as he felt his seed spill into the Jinchuuriki, who could only whimper, but at least he could hope that Sasuke would leave now, that Naruto could somehow get away and start to heal.

Sasuke sighed with satisfaction, pulling away from Naruto with a pleased smirk already reforming on his face. He was sweaty, both from their earlier skirmish as well as fucking the blond, but he didn't care. Nothing mattered, except the confirmation that Naruto was weaker than him and it had been as good as he had expected, to fuck Naruto near senseless. "Hn. Naruto. Perhaps we could do this again some time," he said casually, wiping the mess from his sensitive member on the blond's pants. "You look good with my cum dripping from you. Even if you are a complete dead last." With that, he sorted out his clothes, pulled out Kusanagi from the teen's hands and seemed to disappear into thin air, leaving a dazed and trembling Naruto behind.


End file.
